


Spettro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Numero [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Edward ha perso se stesso.Partecipa al: #idontrememberdrivingherechallenge in Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link: https://www.facebook.com/notes/hurtcomfort-italia-fanfiction-fanart/i-dont-remember-driving-here-challenge/2814256105264564/.Prompt: https://giphy.com/gifs/rain-raining-rainy-oSaLJmbUgZQm4.
Series: Numero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629451
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Van Hohenheim sospirò pesantemente, accomodato su una sedia accanto al letto.

“Quindi la Verità ha deciso di punirti per aver cercato nuovamente di sovvertire l’ordine naturale cancellandoti i ricordi degli ultimi anni” disse.

Edward annuì. Fuori dalla finestra pioveva.

“Non so come faccio ad avere entrambe le braccia. Anche se sono felice di aver ritrovato Al umano, so che ho dimenticato qualcosa d’importante.

Winry non fa altro che piangere e questo non mi piace” sussurrò con voce roca. I capelli biondi gli ricadevano davanti al viso. “Non so neanche come mai tu sia qui, a casa, accanto a me”.

Il padre rispose: “Perché io non sono qui. Sono morto”.

[109].


	2. Febbre irreale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: kink flash challenge!  
> Prompt: Bagnare le labbra.  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header

Febbre irreale

Alphonse si piegò in avanti e deterse le labbra del fratello con una pezzuola bagnata.

“Sei sempre così bollente, come se avessi sempre la febbre” mormorò con aria preoccupata.

Edward scrollò le spalle, rispondendo: “Me la sento anche, ma il mercurio non sbaglia. Se non ce l’ho, non ce l’ho”. Chiuse gli occhi ed espirò dalle narici. “Sai, fratellino, sono io il più grande. Dovrei occuparmi io di te”.

< La testa mi fa male da impazzire > pensò.

“Tutti vogliamo aiutarti. Il Fuhrer Mustang…”. Iniziò Alphonse.

“Il colonnello di merda è diventato Fuhrer?!” gridò Edward, sgranando gli occhi esterrefatto.

[100].


End file.
